Angels
by Kuro Nagaski River
Summary: Sasuke leaves the village one day leaving everything he once knew behind. What does Hikari have to say about that?


I do not own Naruto of the song "Angels" By Within Temptations.

This has nothing to do with the story. Just a one shot about what would happen if Sasuke left and Hikari was there. Hopefully it is sad enough for you.

Pairing: HikaxSasu

**Angels**

It was dark outside. 10:00 pm to be exact. Sasuke opened the door to his closet. Sighing he began to pack his suit case. When he finished Sasuke walked over to his desk. There sitting there was a picture of him with his team. Naruto was leaning on a tree with Sakura clinging to him. In the back Kakashi-Sensei was giving Naruto bunny ears. In the middle was Sasuke and to his right was Hikari. Sasuke's hands tightened on the frame when he saw her. Closing his eyes he flipped the picture down. Then he turned and walked out of the house and down the street.

At same time Hikari was at her window. Her hand on the window pane she felt tears on her face. Thinking about what had happen earlier that day. Sasuke was much more irritable today than normal. At least normally he would talk to her. But today he just ignored her completely. Then suddenly she over come with a great desire to see him. Hikari turned, ran out the door and instinctively ran to the town gate. She had no idea but she felt he was there.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart. _

Sasuke was walking down the road to the town gates. His eyes closed replaying memories in his head. The day he first joined them. Naruto and Sakura with Kakashi. Then Hikari came. Sasuke clenched his hands as he continued on. Meanwhile Hikari ran down the street to the town gates. Memories flashed in her mind as well. When she first came to the team. The first person she met was Sasuke. And now she loved him more than anything. She had to find him and tell him how she felt. Hikari felt as though if she didn't she never would.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
_

Sasuke finally reached the Town gates. He continued walking until a voice from behind stopped him. "Sasuke! STOP!!" Sakura? No. It wasn't the same as her voice. It was……. Hikari. She kept running trying to catch up to him. Sasuke resisted to urge to turned around and resumed walking. Hikari's eyes widened as she saw him ignore her. She called out to him again. "Sasuke! Please STOP!!" Either he did not hear her or chose to keep walking. Sasuke acted as though he had not heard.

_  
Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart _

Hikari stopped her sweater swaying as she did. "Sasuke!!" She called once again. Tears once again made themselves present in her eyes. 

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

Sasuke felt wretched inside. Why was he doing this to her? He didn't need her help. He could it by him self. Hikari fell to her knees as Sasuke kept on walking almost out of sight.

_  
This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life. _

The smile when you tore me apart.

Tears fell to the ground as cried out to him one last time. "Sasuke!! Please come Back!!! I love you!!" She cried just loud enough for him to hear.

_  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end_

Sasuke stopped again. This time he turned around eyes wide to see her. But it was too late. All he could see was her retreating form running away. Sasuke ran to catch up her. But all he could find were her tear stains in the ground. Sadly he turned and began to leave not stopping until he found Orochimaru.


End file.
